Modern vehicles are generally equipped with horn activation system employing a horn that is activated when an operator presses on a steering wheel center portion that interfaces with a horn actuator switch. While such vehicle horns, steering wheel center portions, and horn actuator switches have generally proven satisfactory for their purposes, each is associated with its share of limitations. One such limitation of current vehicle horn activation systems is that springs intended to return a steering wheel center portion to its at rest position do not function in conjunction with a horn actuation switch; they are separate. Another limitation of current vehicle horns and associated switching is that portions of a driver airbag do not act directly on the horn switch to activate the horn switch.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This, in turn, will provide a device that permits a horn actuation switch to operate in conjunction with return springs and that permits the horn actuation switch to operate in cooperation with an air bag positioned over such actuation switch.